


Do You Believe in Destiny, Sensei?

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: The Art of Stalking [2]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Stalker! Toru, Student TTR, Taka's foul mouth as usual, Teacher! Taka, Teacher-Student Relationship, Toru's stalking skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: Taka wanted a new start at the new school he's gonna be teaching NOT a perverted, stalking piece of shit!





	Do You Believe in Destiny, Sensei?

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Another fic!
> 
> This is based on the hidden tracks of OOR’s previous albums. Taka is in his Jinsei X Boku look (because I really love him looking like that) while Toru is in his Yononaka Shredder look (coz he needs to look like a student not a yakuza hohoho). The intro was from the Jinsei X Boku hidden track. There were also some parts taken from the Niche Syndrome hidden track (especially the song the class have been singing). Translations are obviously not mine. Also, you can find some of the translated lyrics of My Sweet Baby somewhere in the story hohohoho
> 
> The pacing in the later part was a bit fast because I’m struggling to keep on writing (How the mighty have fallen would have to wait hohoho) and the ending, as usual, is lame.
> 
> However!
> 
> To those who will be reading this, thank you very much!
> 
> I apologize, in advance, for the grammar and typographical errors, and the lack of coherence and actual plot.
> 
>  
> 
> On with the story~!
> 
> Disclaimer: Though I would pay with my soul to have them, ONE OK ROCK and all its members and songs and shits are not mine.

_Ah...It’s the time of the year again, huh..._

Moriuchi Takahiro breathed the air in—the sweet, somewhat cold air filled with the distinct scent of cherry blossoms which are in full, pink bloom around the campus. He definitely loves spring the most with its cold breezes, reminiscent of the _winter_ that just went by, and with the sky clear in anticipation of the coming heat of the _summer_.

He loves spring because he doesn’t have to worry on getting colds _and sore throats,_ nor have to deal with the bugs and glaring heat of the summer sun.

Most of all, he loves spring because it’s the start of the new school year— _new faces, new students in a new environment_. Taka loves it despite _botching_ his previous jobs last time.

_It’s not my fault that I grew up with an extremely foul mouth, dammit!_

_Damn that fucking principal for kicking my ass out of that fucking academy! Didn’t he know how hard I tried getting into the faculty?! God-motherfucking-dammit!_

Taka blinked, _there I go again. Cursing like a **fuc** —freaking sailor._

However!

That will change _today!_

He will change today—for the _better_ and for him to stay in this job as long as possible!

_Hmmm, Hmmm._

He nodded to himself and faced the huge white building, looming in front of him. He stared at the school building with a huge grin on his face, his curly locks sweeping across his face as the wind blows against him. Some of the students are already giving him _odd looks_ , whispering on how weird that _chibi_ is but he couldn’t care less.

_This is the first day of his job at this school and I will give my fucking best today!_

 

* * *

 

 

That was _obviously_ easier said than done.

And Taka realize that a bit _painfully_ when he spent at least _ten minutes_ in front of the classroom— _without anyone really paying attention to him_. The kids— _or teens because they’re all too big to be called as children anymore, dammit!_ —didn’t even acknowledged his presence, they just continued whatever they’re doing—playing tag inside the room ( _seriously?!),_ eating chips and even bento ( _the school hour just started, it’s not even lunch time!_ ), playing a deck of cards with _a suspicious_ stack of paper bills in the corner of the room ( _are they gambling?!),_ and  watching a **_motherfu_** — a motherfreaking horror movie with _maximum_ volume!

_W-what the hell?!_

_Is this a classroom or a secret place for all the delinquents of the school?!_

Taka can feel his blood slowly sizzling with irritation _BUT_ he kept this tight smile plastered on his lips. _This is my first day_ , he reminded himself, _so I really can’t just explode into a cursing mess, right?_

_Right_ , he nodded—his eyes twitching as he heard a scream and the _unmistakable_ sound of zombies dumbly groaning in the background.

“ _Hai, minna-san_ ,” Taka said in a moderately loud voice. He tapped his folder onto the wooden table in an attempt to gather everyone’s attention but failed miserably in the end since the students just kept on doing their **_shi_** — _things!_ —doing their things around, “Please be quiet!”

_Eh?_

_Why are they not listening to me?!_

Taka felt himself sweating profusely at that. This is not good. He’s supposed to leave a good impression on these brats not to be ignored like _a fucking wallpaper!_

Okay, maybe he should change _tactics_. Perhaps these students are actually listening but they’re just a bunch of _tsundere_ to show it. _Huh—that must be it!_ So with a renewed vigour, Taka nodded to himself and opened the folder containing the names of the class.

“I’m Moriuchi Takahiro-sensei and I’ll be your Music Teacher for this year, ne?” he said, talking to himself because no one is really paying attention to him, “So let’s give our best and work together, ne? Hai?”

Screams of peopled being chased by the zombies filled the classroom.

Taka nodded and grabbed his pen, “ _Hai, hai._ Okay, from here, I’m going to take your attendance, ne? Please answer if once your name is mentioned, okay? Okay.”

Someone shouted “Argh, I lost again, dammit!” in the background.

“Eh to,” he said, squinting his almond-shaped eyes to read the name properly, “Carlos Fitness-kun? Here? Not here?” when no one answered, Taka marked the box next to the name as absent, “Ok, absent...”

“Eh...Yamashita Toru-kun? Not here? He’s also not here?” Taka looked around but no one really answered, “Okay, absent.”

“Okay, next... eh... Ryota-kun! Ryota-kun’s not here...” someone yelled “ _He dropped out!”_ in the background, “Oh yeah! Ryota-kun dropped out of class right!? Hai, hai okay, he dropped out of school. I’m sorry for asking...”

“Ok next! Mona Lisa parkings!!” _Is this a girl’s name?!_ “He’s also not here... Okay absent.”

“Itou Santa Maria-kun! Eh he’s not here too _?” Why is this room full of students when almost everyone is absent?!_  “Ehh that’s weird okay...”

“Eh! Sadistic Yuuki-kun!”

Somebody hissed, “Sadisticcccc!”

Taka saw a student wearing a completely different uniform—in fact, he can vaguely remember that it was the uniform of the school in the next block. How this student gets into his class is beyond his understanding anymore.

He laughed nervously because the kid is _totally_ glaring at him, “Ahahahaha, uhm, you’re from the school next door, right? Hai? _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ , hai?”

The student glared at him…with _less_ murderous intent. _Creepy child._

“Okay, next! Discussion Yamada!”

“HAIIIII!!!!”

Taka jumped back in shock when the student suddenly roared at him. What the fuck. Does this kid want to give him a heart attack?!

“A-ahahahahaha, you’re full of energy, eh?” he commented before shutting the student list closed, “Okay, that’s it!” he clapped his hands to gather everyone’s attention—and _of course_ , he failed.

“Alright, everyone, class is starting,” he said, looking around the room, “Class is starting, everybody…go back to your seats…”

No one is really paying attention to him, huh?

Taka awkwardly cleared his throat and spoke in a louder manner, “Okay, alright, sensei is speaking,” he said, telling the obvious, “I’m talking!” he even repeated and frowned when no one actually gave a fuck at the pouting teacher in front, “For everybody being _absent_ except for Discussion Yamada, you guys sure are noisy, hontou ni!”

The class get even _noisier._

_Oh, for the love of—_

Taka felt  his patience instantly exploding at that.

“ **I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALL OF YOU**!” Taka screamed at the top of his lungs, effectively gathering everyone’s attention. The noise died down, and even the shitty laptop was hastily _slammed shut_ when the teacher’s voice resonated loud and strong across the classroom. Taka put his arms on the table to support himself—his chest heaving—as he scanned the shocked and somewhat curious faces of the students.

_Ack!_

_Shimatta!_

He inwardly winced as he realized that he just bellowed like a _total delinquent_ —all the bad language and stuff. He just hopes— _prays_ —that no one would tell him to the principal or else, he’ll be totally fucked.

“O-okay,” he nodded, forcing a smile on his lips, “Just remain quiet for the duration of the class, ne? I’ll be introducing the subject to you for the next minutes so please bear with me, ne?”

Someone raised a hand— _when did they suddenly get so polite?!_

It was the kid who’s eating his bento early in the morning.

“Hai, Tomoya-kun?”

“Can I eat my lunch while listening to you, sensei?”

Taka stared at the teen with _seaweed-like_ hair. He looks like a puppy, seriously but Taka wouldn’t say that loud because this cute-looking kid might cry over the comparison because he definitely looks like a wimp.

_I bet he’ll get bullied before this day ends._

“Why?”

Tomoya-kun look quite confused for a moment before he grinned widely—his smile so wide and bright that it even _blinded_ Taka for a moment— _Gah! Why so bright?!_ —, “Silly sensei! That’s because I’m always hungry!”

“Then **NO**!” Taka screeched, uncovering his damaged eyes to look at the pouting teen, “It’s not even lunch break. Keep your bento box or I’ll smack it down your head!”

“Eh?!” that probably _terrified_ the shits out of the teen because he quickly shoved his lunch box and chopsticks into his bag and sat up straight, eyes forward, like a diligent student. Taka massaged his pounding head that was about to blow up in any moment before starting his first lesson on that day.

 

* * *

 

 

When lunch time came, Takahiro was more than eager to _fuck all this shit_ and go home. His first class was a _disaster_ —considering all the craziness inside that room—that gave him _nothing_ but this massive pounding on his head.

The next ones we’re quite good—not exceptional but more of a regular class—and it pisses him off. He wanted to change, not teach some robot-looking students!

And to his utter demise, he discovered that he had forgotten his bento. Hai, it’s his first day and he’s so excited that he fucking forgot to put the damn box on his bag earlier!

_How am I supposed to spend my lunch break today, huh!?_

And so here he is, sitting under the shade of the stairwell room on the roof top with his ever-reliable guitar perched on his lap. The wind is blowing hard, pushing all the clouds across the blue sky. The gust of wind ruffles his already messy curly locks.

_Maybe I should just play a song to kill time?_

_Hmmm..._

Taka sighed and started strumming on his guitar.

 

* * *

 

 

Yamashita Toru was living his life—and by that he means, _lying on the top of the stairwell room and watching as the clouds passed by in a hurried pace across the sky_ —when he heard a soft sound coming from below. He knows that this is the first day of school and that he’s supposed to be in their room, attending his classes like any students should— _but no_ —here he is, lying on his back like it’s the most rightful thing to do in the world.

_It’s not my fault that the teachers are so damn boring here._

Anyway, back to the sound he heard.

Years of playing the guitar easily told him that the sound was made by the gentle plucking and strumming of the taught strings of the instrument. That alone made Toru _quite_ curious. No one dared to go to the roof top in fear of him, so this— _whoever the fuck is playing the instrument—_ person is probably a new student.

_Heh, and no one told him about being gutted alive the moment they step onto the rooftop huh..?_

Toru decided that he’d take a look. He rolled onto his stomach and crouched lowly as he glanced at the sitting figure below. The boy— _he’s probably a first year since he’s so small_ —had his back on Toru’s sight. He’s not wearing the prescribed uniform— _not that Toru is wearing one_ —and his hair is being blown away but he obviously didn’t mind it.

The playing continues, accompanied by a soft humming. Toru snorted after a while of listening to the kid play. He’s not _that good_ in guitar, average at most and there’s really nothing notable with his style.

_Just another normal kid huh?_

He was about to snap and give the poor kid a _beating of his life_ when someone started singing.

When the _kid_ started singing.

 

* * *

 

 

_God-fucking-dammit!_

Taka slumped forward, resting his cheeks on his table inside the music room. It was his _solace_ , the only place where he can _swear his heart out_ without the fear of getting his ass kicked out the school gates. The room was in another building, made to be sound-proof and completely away from the _shitty, noisy_ students.

“Finally,” he groaned as he stretched his legs under the table, “some time for myself— _gah!_ ” he shrieked when the door suddenly slammed open, revealing a poker-faced student who doesn’t look a bit _apologetic_ for barging into the room without permission.

“Does your mother didn’t taught you to knock first—,”

“ _Heh_..,” the student lazily smirked at him, his heavily lidded eyes glinting with something Taka was not familiar with, “I finally found you, _Takahiro_...” Taka was ready to gouge the kid’s eyeballs out when he called him with his first name _without honorifics_ or whatsoever!

“T-that’s _Takahiro-sensei_ to you!” he said in indignation, “What are you doing here anyways? Do you need something?”

Taka wanted to ignore the l _eering_ grin from the kid— _and the fact that this kid just locked the door behind him with a resounding click._

W-what—

“I’m not really planning to take the Music subject this year,” he started explaining as he took small yet confident steps towards the table, “but then I heard a certain someone singing at the rooftop earlier so...”

Taka straightened up at that, gulping at his sheer stupidity, “Y-you heard me singing?!”

“That’s what I just _said_ , Takahiro.”

“ _Mou!_ That’s _Takahiro-sensei_ to you!” he said before looking down on his table as if it’s the most interesting thing in the world. It’s not like he wanted to hide the fact that he can sing—quite well, _bluffing aside_ —but he’s here to teach the kids on how to use the instruments not sing high notes and rock songs. And this arrogant kid just heard him!

_Why is life so cruel to me, dammit..._

_Is it because of my foul words?_

_Maybe I should have a swearing-diet one of these days..._

He was busy lamenting on his horrible, _horrible_ luck that he didn’t notice that the student is now standing directly in front of the table, staring— _watching_ —at him like a hawk.

 

* * *

 

 

Toru let his eyes roam around the sensei’s face—dark, curly locks framing his face, long dark lashes around those expressive almond-shaped eyes, tall nose, luscious pink lips that looks so full, so _kissable_...

_Damn. This is what he’s been waiting for!_

Something to come to school _for_.

_Someone_ to come to school for.

_This... this Moriuchi Takahiro...sensei..._

He licked his lips _hungrily._

“Nee, sensei, ne,” he said in a hurried tone.

The said teacher gasped, probably just realizing that he’s already close to his prone form, before he looked up at Toru with a complete look of confusion on his pretty face, “W-what is it—,”

“Do you believe in _destiny_ , sensei?”

The teacher looked dumbly up at him, as if Toru had just said the corniest pick-up line of the century, but even before he can voice his disgust out, Toru was already by his side, planting his left hand on the backrest and his right on the table top—effectively _caging_ the now shaking form of this Takahiro.

Takahiro-sensei’s eyes grew wide as Toru leaned down, capturing those sweet-looking lips in a kiss.

_They’re so soft, so inviting and as sweet as they look!_

They remained like that—lips locked in a simple, chaste kiss—looking at each other’s eyes as if they have all the time in the world. Toru watched in fascination as Takahiro-sensei’s eyes showed an array of emotions—from shock to realization to anger—Toru had _greedily_ watched it all.

 

* * *

 

 

_I want to see more._

_More of you._

Takahiro-sensei started struggling, averting his head away—causing Toru’s lips to slide across his cheek in the process. He _grinned_ against the soft, baby-smooth and definitely blushing skin before pulling away.

 

* * *

 

 

“W-what the hell?!” Taka glared up at this—this perverted young man as he wiped his freshly-kissed lips with the sleeve of his suit, “What the _HELL?_!” he repeated because _why the fuck not?!_

The bastard didn’t look a bit apologetic, he even managed to smirked—his thin lips curling into a smug, loop-sided  smile—and look down at Takahiro’s flustered face. It’s like he’s not even regretting that he just kissed Takahiro.

That he didn’t just kissed a t _eacher._

That he didn’t just kissed a _guy!_

And then, Taka _exploded._

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?! I’M A MAN DAMMIT! AND YOUR TEACHER FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” he slapped his palms—wincing as they created a loud, smacking sound and _sting_ s like hell—on the table top, “I could get your ass kicked out of this damn school, you perverted brat!” he threatened.

But this asshole didn’t look threatened at all. No, in fact, he looked quite the _opposite_ —throwing a challenging look on Taka’s direction.

“Go on,” he said, his deep voice sending chills down to Taka’s spine, “As if someone would believe you, sensei. Have you ever heard of a male student harassing a male teacher?”

Taka’s eyes grew the size of the fucking universe at that. He can’t form any response— _heck, how would you even respond to that kind of thing_ —especially when this brat has some _decent point?!_

“Besides, won’t that be a huge blow to your _manly pride_ , if you still have any, sensei?”

“Gah!” Taka let out an offended gasp at that. He can feel all his blood rushing up to his face in pure humiliation. _How dare he?!_

How dare this brat threaten him?! He’s a fucking teacher dammit!

_But do you really want the whole school to know about this...This damn, shitty incident?!_

_The school will kick your ass out for sure!_

“I...” Taka glared at the man, wishing and praying to all the _Shinto gods_ he knew for his painful death, before clenching his hands into fists, “I will fucking _kill_ you,” he hissed, earning and amused smirk from the kid, “And it will fucking _hurt._ ”

“Then,” the kid said and put a paper on his table without breaking eye contact—those large, heavily lidded eyes staring at him like he’s trying to pierce his very soul, “I guess we’ll be seeing each other often, _Takahiro-sensei_...”

“What—,”

“See you tomorrow in our class, sensei,” he said before abruptly leaving the room—leaving a gaping, furiously _blushing_ , and _absolutely murderous_ Takahiro behind.

 

* * *

 

 

True to the kid’s statement—his name was _Yamashita Toru_ , as Taka had discovered upon reading the paper—Taka saw him in his music class the next day. He instantly scowled and huffed the moment he saw the familiar bored eyes and annoying smirk of the sad teen. Yamashita-kun sat on the first seat beside the windows and he’s been _staring at Taka since the class started._

_And he’s not even hiding it, mou!_

Taka felt himself sweat as he feel those eyes following his every motion—from the moment he started writing chords on the board to the moment he’s shuffling everyone’s works at the end of the class. He was _so distracted_ that he didn’t even managed to reprimand Tomoya from eating in class, nor when Ryota-kun suddenly appeared in the classroom.

“Wait, I thought you’ve already dropped out?” Taka asked when an unfamiliar student suddenly barged into the class—wearing nothing but his slacks— _why is he half-naked?! And how did he even manage to get into the school grounds looking like that?!_

“Eh?” Ryota looked quite confused himself, “who are you?”

Taka was about to holler his board eraser at the _stupid-looking_ boy when he felt those eyes on him again. He gulped and slowly turned around—only to see that Yamashita-kun is _openly ogling_ his ass as if it’s the most normal thing to do! And to his horror, Yamashita-kun licked his lips like a _predator_ , met his gaze then made a thumbs up sign.

_What the hell are you approving of, you perverted kid?!_

 

* * *

 

 

Since then, Taka would feel those eyes following his every moment in every hour of every day. Be it on other class, when he’s in the faculty room, when he’s in the music room and even if he’s in the cafeteria! He don’t know how the kid can do it but it makes Taka act like a bit paranoid as days passed by!

_Damn perverted stalking piece of shit!_

He almost got used to this rather peculiar— _and creepy_ —attention from the student. Well, it has become a routine, along with his usual sessions with that damn noisy class. He would always enter the room, start the roll call without any student listening to him then they will start acting like crazy zombies—Ryota-kun would _randomly_ appear along with the pervert stalker— _I’m talking about you, Yamashita-kun, stop staring at my ass, dammit!—_ then Taka would scream his lungs out until the class would abruptly fell into a hushed silence.

Then, Taka would randomly teach things about instruments—guitar chords and piano sheets—before ending the day with a short Jam Session with the class. It wasn’t included in his job but he finds it fun— _and strange_ —that these rowdy bunch of teenagers would _gladly_ abandon whatever the fuck they’re doing just to listen— _and sometimes, even sang along_ —when Taka is singing and playing his guitar.

Like now.

“ ** _Kimi to boku wa~!”_** the class sang happily (well, except for Yamashita-kun who’s just staring at him with a creepy, content look on his face, “ ** _Deatte shimattan da!”_**

“ ** _Kimi wo boku wa de no bafuu ni someru tame… tameee!!!_** ”

Taka strummed the last chords as he ended the song, “ ** _iku yo.”_**

Someone had somehow _sneaked_ a tambourine inside the class and played it rather _enthusiasticall_ y. Taka grinned at that, these kids might be idiots but they’re damn appreciative as hell—especially whenever Taka finished singing. They would clap and cheers— _like preschool brats_ —and will yell something like:

“Sensei, you’re the best!”

“I love your voice, sensei!”

“I love your face, sensei!”

“Sensei, I love you!” Which is weird and will be usually followed by a scene wherein Yamashita-kun punch the student who said it.

Taka would smile at that, his ego soaring _past the heavens_ , while his cheeks will blush like a fucking _virgin_ —well, until Yamashita-kun smirks _lewdly_ at him, before shouting, “Sensei, you’re _hot!_ ”

Taka would then excuse himself from the class, hiding his face that’s totally painted with fiery scarlet— _albeit for a different reason_ —just to escape his stalker.

 

* * *

 

 

Takahiro had never used the restrooms meant for students since he had the horrible opportunity to meet Yamashita-kun at the start of the school year last month. He’s _tough and all rock_ but he find it a bit scary to be cornered inside the comfort room by that predatorily student so he’s been using the toilet inside the faculty room since then.

However, today, the _gods are obviously not_ on his side. Well, they’re probably aren’t since the start but damn. Taka was in his other class when he felt the urge to pee and since the faculty room is in the other building, he ran towards the nearest comfort room he can find.

“Ah, _kimochi~!”_ he blissfully sighed while he pee. It’s been hell holding it up and his bladder is practically about to _burst_ earlier so he’s damn satisfied now that he’s letting it all—

“You’ve got a cute, little _packag_ e there, sensei.”

Taka can feel his face heat up in alarming rate upon hearing that _frighteningly_ familiar deep voice of his stalker. He froze on his spot, his eyes widening like saucers before he slowly turned his head to the right to confirm that he’s not getting paranoid.

Sure enough, Yamashita-kun ( _didn’t he have class now?!)_ is standing in the next stall, he’s not peeing, _HELL, he’s not even pretending to be_ —he’s just standing there, looking smug and _annoyingly_ handsome, with his heavily lidded eyes staring openly at Taka’s, uhm, _family jewels._

“W-wha—,” he opened his mouth to say something, probably scream out instead of— _I don’t know_ —putting his member back into his pants and zipped it shut to avoid further humiliation but NO— _he just remained still, gaping like a fish much to Yamashita-kun’s amusement_ , “Gah!!!”

“Trouble putting it back, sensei?” those words were spoken in a low, lazy manner that made Taka shiver— _in disgust, it’s definitely because of disgust!_ —“I can help you if you want?”

“Wha—NO!” Taka snapped as he hastily hid his member back where it safely belongs, “ _ZENZEN DAME!_ DAMN YOU PERVERT STALKER! WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!”

“Eh? Isn’t it obvious, already?” he crossed his arms over his chest and innocently tilted his head, “I want you, sense—,”

“I TOLD YOU IT’S IMPOSSIBLE! I’M A TEACHER AND YOU’RE A STUDENT DAMMIT?!” Taka cried but froze when a small, triumphant smile formed on the student’s thin lips. Did he say something wrong?

“So, if I’m _not_ a student, you’re gonna date me, sensei?”

_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK._

Taka wanted to bang his head open to the nearest hard object at this teen’s _ridiculous_ train of thought. Why are they even talking about these things inside a goddamned comfort room where everyone could fucking hear them that can cause Taka’s expulsion from the school?! Heck, why are they even talking about these things as if it’s the _most casual conversation in the world?!_

“ _Mou_!” he said, shaking his head to make the coming migraine go away, “Look, Yamashita-kun, why don’t you just find anyone _else_?” he slowly said as if he’s explaining to a four-year old kid. Yamashita-kun just stared back at him with an impassive look on his face, “You know, someone at your age?”

“But I want _sensei_ ,” he stubbornly said.

“You’ll find them easy, ne?” Taka said, ignoring the childish pout on the student’s face, “You’re good-looking after all—,”

“Soooo~!” Taka jumped back when Yamashita-kun forgo the childish pouting and suddenly went all-smiles at him, “You find me good-looking, huh, sensei? Now, _let’s fuck_ ,” he grinned and much to Taka’s horror—his hand went down to his zipper—“I’ll even show you my—,”

“GAH!!” Taka screeched before running past the student, “DON’T SHOW IT TO ME YOU DAMN BASTARD! I’LL BE SCARRED _FOR LIFE_!” he screamed as he ran towards the corridor—not caring if the administrators would fire his sorry ass for _screaming like a lunatic_ in the hallways. He ran from the cursed comfort room leaving a chuckling Yamashita-kun behind.

“Don’t forget to wash your hands, sensei!” he yelled, “And don’t run in the hallways~!”

 

* * *

 

 

That was a week ago.

Since then, Taka avoided the comfort rooms like the _plague_. He also seems more jumpy and paranoid, his eyes always scanning his surroundings for any trace of that stupid student. He also usually locks himself inside the music room— _the only place where he can rest peacefully without getting harassed by Yamashita-kun_. He would play the guitar, or sometimes, when his mood dictates it, the shiny black grand piano. Now that the weather is somehow overcast, thick, fluffy clouds hiding the sun like motherfuckers, Taka felt the urge to play a sad song on the piano— _if not for the two presence inside the music room._

Tomoya— _the seaweed head_ —is sitting in one of the stools and eating his lunch as he looked at Taka, as if he’s expecting him to play a piece or something; while Ryota is humming, walking around, while half-naked as if he _owned_ the damn place.

_I’m sure that I locked the door earlier so..._

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU _TWO_ DOING HERE?!” he finally snapped, effectively gathering the duo’s attention. Tomoya grinned at him and Taka can feel his heart melt in mush because _HOW CAN SOMEONE BE CUTE AND BRIGHT LIKE THAT?! IT MAKES ME WANT TO BULLY HIM OR SOMETHING!_

“We heard that you’re always playing during lunch, Taka-chan—,”

“That’s _Takahiro-sensei_ to you, Kanki-kun!”

“—Taka-chan- _sensei,_ ” he said. Taka face palmed at the student’s obstinacy on dropping that fucking nickname for him.

_Why is everyone not respecting me here, dammit!_

“So we came here to hang out!” he said before diving into his food again.

_Even without my permission?!_

“Besides,” Ryota suddenly spoke as he touched the instruments hanging on the wall, “Toru-nii is beating someone’s ass in our room—was that Harry Yamamoto? So we really couldn’t stay there?”

“ _The fuck is Toru-nii_?!” Taka snorted, “And what are you doing here again?! You’ve already dropped out, right?!”

“Ah!” Tomoya cried, pointing his chopsticks at the teacher, “Sensei said a bad word!”

“Gah!” Taka cried back, “Don’t tell anyone! I don’t want to lose this job!”

“Eh...” to Taka’s annoyance, the seaweed head smiled gleefully, “That depends on _what_ you have there, Taka-chan-sensei.”

_What the hell. Is this kid trying to extort something from me?! Seriously, does this school doesn’t have any normal and good student here?!_

But Taka doesn’t have a choice since this cute and pure-looking _cinnamon roll_ can really cause his demise. He pouted and slumped on his seat, “ _Mou_! I don’t have y food on me right now, I’ll just treat you after school, ne?”

“Even me, Mori-chan-uh,” Ryota tilted his head as if he’s debating on how to address the teacher, “ _sensei?_ ”

“NO!”

“ _EHHHHHHHHHHH_ ,” Tomoya suddenly drawled, giving Taka a slightly narrowed glance as if he ‘s silently blackmailing the [poor music teacher. And oh, Taka instantly lost at that sight.

_Dammit!_

“Fine, fine, the two of you!” he relented, _praying that he have enough money on his wallet_ , “Just don’t tell it to anyone, ne? Ne?”

 

* * *

 

 

“The fuck are _you_ doing here?!” Taka hollered when he noticed that instead of two— _three_ students has been following him inside the nearest convenience store from the school for the treat he had promised to the seaweed head earlier.

Yamashita-kun looked up from the _gori-gori_ popsicle that he’s been unwrapping, “Eh? I heard from Ryota that you’re treating us after school?”

Taka glared viciously at the said teen who’s been _furiously shaking his head_ behind Yamashita-kun. He can easily deduct that Yamashita-kun has bullied these two for information on his whereabouts or someshit. But he really can’t do anything about it anymore since well, he’d already bought popsicles for the three of them. He just _subtly_ inched away from the stalker— _in case that he’d pull some perverted stuffs again._

“This is _lame_ , Mori-chan-sensei,” Ryota whined as he stared at his orange flavour popsicle, “You said you’re gonna treat us and _this is it_?”

“What the fuck do you _want_?!”

The three students stared at him with their most serious faces, “Yakiniku.”

“Then go buy it with your money, _mou_!” Taka grumbled, ignoring how _ecstatic_ Tomoya is just by devouring his own popsicle— _damn, he really loves any food, huh?!_ —“Children these days can’t even say thanks for the blessings they get!”

“Since you’re _obviously_ so poor,” Taka begrudgingly looked up at the tallest teen who’s licking his strawberry milk-flavoured popsicle in a rather _lewd_ fashion. He ran his pink little tongue on the side of the sweet treat, _multiple times_ , before putting the circular tip into his mouth and _SUCKED_ on it—and he did all those acts while _LOOKING DIRECTLY AT TAKA’S HORROR-FILLED EYES!_

_Goddammit!_

Taka’s cheeks flared again at that blatant display of... of... _perverseness_ from  the teen. They’re in the public dammit!

_N-not that Yamashita-kun can pull that act when they’re not in public, though..!_

“...I can _treat_ you next time, sensei,” he said, voice low and sultry as he obviously _fuck Taka with just his heavily-lidded eyes_. Taka felt a shiver ran down his spine at that. _What kind of treat are you even talking about?!_

“NO, THANK YOU!”

 

* * *

 

 

Takahiro had this horrible tendency to sleep late because of listening to foreign music and watching a shit-ton of porn— _I’m still a healthy man, dammit_!—and wake up late the next day. He’d leave home without a prepared lunch and since he’s already late, he will skipped buying a boxed-lunch from the _kombini._ That was an awful day.

Unfortunately, _today_ was one those days.

So here he is, trudging towards the roof top, his guitar strapped on his back, and his stomach rumbling like a groaning _dinosaur._

_I’m really unlucky, huh..?_

He groaned and pushed the door open. He was greeted by the cold air and blue skies and the familiar form of Yamashita-kun—who’s sitting, leaning back on the wall as if he’s _actually waiting_ for Taka.

“What—,” Taka’s steps immediately halted at the sight of the teen, “What are you doing here?! Stop _following me_ around!”

“Silly, sensei,” the teen chuckled, his deep voice was carried by the gentle breeze, “I’m here first. How can I follow you, huh?”

Taka scrunched up his nose in indignation, “Be-because you’re a pervert stalking piece of shit!” he spluttered. Damn, he really thought that he’ll be having a quiet lunch break here but he’s really unlucky, eh? Why is _someone_ here anyways? And why _Yamashita-kun_ of all people?!

_The gods must really really hate me, huh?_

“Save the dirty talk when we’re in _bed_ , Takahiro-sensei,” he leered while Taka glare sharply down at him, “Come here,” he instructed, patting the spot next to him. Taka’s eyebrow went up at that. _Does this kid really thinks that I’m an idiot to blindly follow his orders? And why would I even want to be within close proximity with him, in the first place?!_

“I’ve brought some snacks,” he said when he saw the hesitation— _and slight annoyance_ —on the teacher’s face, “You’ve forgotten your lunch again, right?”

Taka heard his jaw dropped on the concrete deck with a loud THUD!

“H-how did you know that?!” he stammered, “Are you a _psychic_?! You’re a _psychic, perverted stalking piece of shit?!”_

Yamashita-kun look _slightly_ nerved at that but kept his wooing smile on his face, “I saw you running earlier so I thought that you’ll probably spend the break up here without any food.”

“H-how do you even know that I’ll be here..?”

“I’m a _stalke_ r, remember?” he said, blatantly declaring that he’s _, indeed_ , stalking Moriuchi Takahiro. Taka blandly smiled at that. Damn, this kid really get on his nerves just by merely existing huh?

“Now that we’ve cleared that up, come here, sensei,” he repeated, bringing the plastic bag that bears the logo of a famous _kombini_ , “I’ll _feed_ you.”

“I—I’m not hungry!” he denied, followed by the loud rumbling from his stomach. Taka and Yamashita-kun’s eyes both widen in surprise at the loud growl— _damn traitorous body parts!_

Yamashita-san instantly cackled in laughter while Taka furiously blushed in embarrassment. He needs to get out of here. He needs to get away from this teen who’s laughing at his utter mortification! Taka decided that it’s about damn time to scram off but just as he was about to turn back, Yamashita-kun had already clutched on his suit, tugging on it until Taka had his ass plopped on the cold floor with a soft _“oof!”_

“That hurts!” he cried as he pulled the guitar from his back and laid it on his lap. Meanwhile, Yamashita-kun busied himself on putting all the contents of the bag out. There were packed _onigiri’s, yakisoba_ bread, milk drink, canned coffee, and a wrapped slice of cake that made Taka’s mouth instantly waters.

“Come on,” Yamashita-kun said after he had laid all the food in front of them, “Let’s eat.”

No matter how tempting the foods were, Taka can’t really find any reason to trust this teen. He might eve drugged these foods just to have his evil, _perverse_ way with Taka! He’s hungry— _starving_ —but he don’t want to accept anything from this man.

_Even that piece of cake._

“I-I’m not hungry!” he obstinately denied, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child. Yamashita-kun just stared at him, amusement glinting on his eyes as if he’s dealing with a preschool brat.

_Mouuuu!!! I’m fucking hungry, dammit!_

“Really? That’s too bad, huh..?” he drawled and leaned back on his hands, “I guess we should just throw these on the trash can, ne?”

That perked Taka up. He subtly glance at Yamashita-kun who’s looking up at the sky as if he’s thinking deeply about something.

“T-throw?”

“Hai,” the teen nodded solemnly, “I bought them for you and since you’re not gonna eat it... it’ll all go to waste, ne?” he drawled and slowly picked up the pieces of food. Taka’s eyes widen as he watched the teen’s motion— _especially when he’s about to put the cake back into the plastic_ —

“WAIT!” he snapped, grabbing the teen’s arm. His eyes widened at his actions while Yamashita-kun just smirked triumphantly at him, “W-wait...”

“So...” Yamashita-kun said before giving him the piece of cake, “Let’s eat then, sensei?”

 

* * *

 

 

That was the start of a steady _routine_. Whenever Taka would come to school late, Yamashita-kun would wait up in the rooftop with plenty of foods for them to share over lunch. Taka felt bad for taking advantage of the teen since the student was the one who’s constantly buying the stuffs but he thought that it’s just fair because Yamashita-kun annoyed the hell out of him since the beginning.

_Besides, he wants to spend his money so let him be._

They would eat in a relative , but not uncomfortable silence—well, except for the times that Yamashita-kun would suddenly talk about fucking him in some _random corner_ or how c _ute_ his ass is or how _fluffy_ his hair is.

He’d gone comfortable with Yamashita-kun’s constant presence in the rooftop. In fact, he even playED and sang a few songs for the student. He doesn’t know why but he gets happy whenever Yamashita-kun would listen to him—eyes trained on Taka’s form, his lips forming a small, content smile— _far from his usual leering smirk_ —his _entire being_ attentively listening to Taka’s voice.

_It felt quite nice_ , to be honest.

Especially when he would pat Taka’s hair and softly tells him that his voice is good, that the song is good, and that he’ll love to hear more of it in the future. Taka would furiously blush whenever he does that and stammer like a goddamned high school girl.

Taka can even— _albeit begrudgingly_ —admit that he finds Yamashita-kun’s company almost  a bit enjoyable. _Almost._

 

* * *

 

 

Takahiro woke up one night due to the shrill, annoying sound of his phone ringing. _Who the hell would call at this time of the day!?_

He blindly reached for his phone and answered the call—without even checking the caller’s information. He grouchily put the device on his ear and hugged his pillow tightly, “Hello?”

Silence. And sound of rustling clothes.

_Huh? Is this a prank caller?_

He put the phone on his face and blearily squinted his eyes to see the identification of the motherfucker who dared to interrupt his sleep. The number was unknown. Taka’s brows scrunched up in confusion before he put the phone back on his ear, “Hello?”

Pants. Harsh panting.

“What the hell?!” he said, voice rough and raw from sleep, “Who is this?!”

“Sensei... _sensei_..?”

Taka blinked at that. The voice sounds familiar— _and sounds like he’s in...pain? Wait_ —

“Yamashita-kun?!” Taka instantly shot up in a sitting position as he realized whom he’s talking to. It’s the middle of the night so what business that this kid have with him at this ungodly hour?!

_Is he in danger?!_

Taka felt his over-protective teacher mode switched _ON._

Yamashita-kun harshly exhaled before he spoke in low, husky voice, “Sensei...”

“Are you alright, Yamashita-kun?” Taka asked, hugging his pillow in nervousness, “Where are you right now?”

“H-huh..?”

“Where are you exactly right now?” he repeated as his patience grew thinner as seconds ticked by.

“Uh...Exactly?”

“DO  HAVE TO FUCKING REPEAT EVERYTHING?!”

“Uhm...in my room?” Taka tilted his head at that— _then why do you sound like you’re dying, dammit?!_ —, “..on my bed, sensei...”

WHAT.

“...”

“ _A-ah_ ,” Yamashita-kun whined when Taka didn’t respond, “Please...talk _more_ , se—sensei...I love hearing your— _ah_ —voice...” he hissed the last word out, giving Taka the _exact idea_ on what the fuck this kid is doing. He felt all his hair stood on their ends when he realized that this kid— _that this perverted motherfucking stalking piece of shit is probably_ —no— ** _DEFINITELY_** masturbating while _listening_ to Taka’s voice!

“...”

Taka really, _really_ wanted to explode as he listened to the harsh breathing on the other line—the rumpling of sheets and clothes and Yamashita-kun’s soft chanting of his name.

“Sensei... _sensei._..” he pleaded with a voice full of hormone-driven lust, “Takahiro-sensei, please, _ah,_ talk more, I’m— _ah—ahn_ —c-close, _dammit!_ ”

Taka gulped as his mind was suddenly assaulted with the visual images of a _half-naked_ Yamashita-kun, sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard—the phone cradled between his head and his shoulder—as he leisurely touches his member—

**_GAH FUCKDUCK FUCKSHITDUCK!!!_ **

“I hope you fucking die!” he screeched and turned his phone off. He breathed harshly, trying to clear his mind off those _sinful_ images. It’s wrong. He’s a teacher. Yamashita-kun is a student— _his student_. It’s very, _very_ wrong.

Taka was _well_ aware of that.

Then why the fuck is the crotch of his pants _tenting up?!_

_This is all that pervert’s fault!_

This is going to be a long, _long_ night.

 

* * *

 

 

The weather next day is horrible—thick, dark clouds were covering the sky giving a sombre ambiance inside the school. It seems that even the heavens are sympathizing with Taka’s god-awful mood. He’s running late— _as usual_ —but his legs are already tired even though he just woke up. His entire being is screaming for him to get back to bed and get some more snooze but damn, he still have works to do.

He slept 2 hours ago.

He’s wide awake the entire night because of that _damned perverted brat_ who decided to ruin his night.

_I swear kids these days are hormonal as a cat in heat._

_Not that you’re different,_ his mind bitterly supplied.

He wonders if Yamashita-kun can see him running late right now. He’s his stalker, right? He knows, like a _motherfucking psychic_ whenever Taka comes late and without a packed lunch on his bag. Yamashita-kun would always, _always_ be waiting for him at the rooftop with food like a _dutiful wife._

_I don’t want to see his face right now, though…_

Taka huffed and continued walking, lazily, towards the school building.

 

* * *

 

 

It was before lunch time when Taka’s mood was lifted from the gutter it has been staying in for the past few hours. His co-teacher, Satoh Takeru had asked him to go to a seminar out of school. Taka was reluctant at first because what will he be doing there? Satoh-san is teaching Theater Arts subject and Taka knows shit about that field. But at the promise of _plenty of cakes_ and due to Satoh-san’s persuasive skills— _which is so soft, so sweet and so much different with Yamashita-kun’s persuasion tactics_ —in the end, he relented.

They we’re already eating cakes and other sweet treats in the lounge of the building where the seminar was held, when the rain fell. It was hard, the pounding of raindrops against the road and buildings can be heard even if they’re already inside.

And for some reason, Taka felt like he’s forgetting _something._

_I don’t have any class until 3 P.M. so…_

It’s just probably his imagination. Or this sombre atmosphere is just giving him the chills or someshit. The fuck if he cares. What matters the most is this strawberry shortcake in front of him—

“At this rate, we’ll be back to the school just after lunch break,” Satoh-san said as he check his wrist watch. Meanwhile, Taka’s spoon stopped midway to his waiting mouth at that.

_After lunch break?_

His eyes slowly widened as he finally remembered the _thing_ he had forgotten.

_Yamashita-kun is probably waiting for me…_

He must’ve looked ridiculous like that, his arms raised, mouth open like a _gaping fish_ and eyes wide as if he just saw the _most horrifying, gruesome, brutal_ murder of the century.

“Eh? What’s wrong, Taka-san?”

He was abruptly pulled out of his stupor when Satoh-san asked him in worry. Taka blinked and slowly put the spoon back on the plate.

He…

_Yamashita-kun is not an idiot to wait for me in this kind of weather, right..?_

Suddenly, eating the strawberry shortcake doesn’t look appealing to him _anymore._

 

* * *

 

 

It was around 1:30 in the afternoon when Taka and Satoh-san made their way back to the school. After dropping the Arts teacher in front of the faculty room, Taka immediately excused himself. He hurried towards the fire exit to the roof top—he’s even almost running because of the heavy feeling within his chest.

He knows— _he’s definitely sure_ —that Yamashita-kun wouldn’t be there, but Taka _had_ to make sure.

He _needs_ to make sure…

_Because what if… what if that stubborn little shit decided to stay and wait…_

Waited for him when it’s _obvious_ that he’s not gonna come…

Taka felt his chest being twisted in pain at that thought. Even if Yamashita-kun annoys the living hell out of him, he is still his teacher— and caring for his student’s welfare is a _job of the teacher_ right?

Right?

_(Oh, Taka, when will you realize that a teacher isn’t supposed to care that much for a student?)_

 

* * *

 

 

He was panting when he arrived in front of the metal door. The stairwell is dark, occasionally being bathed in white light when the lighting strikes outside. He stared at the metal knob and struggled to regain a steady breathing.

_This is it._

_Yamashita-kun isn’t there, behind this door, right?_

So, Taka pushed the door open.

He was greeted by an _empty_ , soaking roof deck.

Empty except for the _familiar_ plastic bag filled with his favourite foods.

Taka felt his heart sunk at that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yamashita-kun was not in their classroom when Taka searched for him before the bell rings. Ryota said that his Toru-nii had went home soaking like a stray kitten and with the most murderous look they’ve seen on him.

Taka doesn’t care _because who the fuck is Toru-nii?!_

He searched for the whole school for Yamashita-kun but he’s _nowhere_ to be found.

 

* * *

 

 

Yamashita-kun doesn’t come to his class the next day. He didn’t even showed up in the rooftop during lunch break. For the first time in all his months of teaching in that goddamned school, Taka can’t feel the eyes following his every movements _anymore._

 

* * *

 

 

Takahiro doesn’t know if he’s supposed to feel relieved that his stalker is finally gone or worried for Yamashita-kun’s wellbeing.

 

* * *

 

 

Yamashita-kun didn’t showed up in school the next day. And the next one. And the _next, next one_. Not even his shadow can be found inside the school grounds and that makes Taka felt even more _frustrated._

 

* * *

 

 

Takahiro doesn’t sing upbeat songs anymore. He also stopped going to the rooftop, waiting for something— _someone_ —who wouldn’t even come. He’s usually found inside the music room, playing the piano with heavy keys and singing a melancholic song about love.

 

* * *

 

 

Ryota and Tomoya noticed _it_ too.

Sensei doesn’t grin at them anymore. He’s not slipping with his curses and swearing anymore. He’s not inventing _silly songs_ for the class to sing anymore. He’s not even reprimanding Tomoya for eating in the class nor asking what the fuck is Ryota doing in school when he’d already dropped out anymore.

Sensei just stood there, with a grim, tired look on his face, taking the attendance diligently even if no one is actually listening to him.

 

* * *

 

_Mou!_

Taka can’t take it _anymore!_

If he don’t get any news about Yamashita-kun, he will totally get _crazy_! He’s been neglecting his classes, his usual joyful self became moody, bitchy and sober to the point that His students were starting to get worried about him!

_I can’t continue living like this!_

_I don’t even know why I’m feeling like this, in the first place!_

_This is Yamashita-kun’s fault, dammit!_

If he… if he didn’t just came into his life like a _motherfucking wrecking ball_ , and leave a huge, gaping hole in the end, Taka wouldn’t be feeling like a total _mess_ right now.

If he didn’t just kiss Taka the first time they’ve met.

If he didn’t just talk him _every-fucking-day._

If he didn’t just bring him food every lunch break, stay with him and _keep him company_ the entire time.

If he didn’t just listened to his songs and praised Taka for having a good voice.

If he didn’t…IF Yamashita-kun didn’t heard him singing at that day on the rooftop…

_“Nee, sensei, ne,”_ he remembered Yamashita-kun saying when he barged into the music room in the first day of class.

Everything would be _different._

_“Do you believe in destiny, sensei?”_

_Taka_ would be different.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ve already told you,” Ryota impatiently said, “Toru-nii doesn’t want to see anyone right now!”

“And I’ve already told you, Ryota-kun,” Taka said, in impatience with this _dumb_ , half-naked kid, “I don’t care about this Toru-nii! I want to know where Yamashita-kun lives! You’re his buddy ri— _gah_!”

Taka and Ryota screamed in unison when the food Tomoya is munching flew to the other student’s face.

“What the hell?!” Ryota asked ion disgust when bits of food landed on his face, “What the fuck, Tomo-kun?!”

Taka eyed the seaweed head in equal disgust. _WHY IS HE EATING AGAIN IN MY MUSIC ROOM AS IF HE OWNED THIS, DAMMIT?! AM I GETTING TOO SOFT WITH THESE KIDS?!_

“G-gomen!” Tomoya apologized before giggling like a madman, “But Taka-chan-sensei is so funny! I think he doesn’t know that the Toru-nii you’ve been talking about is _his_ Yamashita-kun!”

“WHAT?!” Taka’s eyes widened at that, he just ignored the fact that Tomoya had referred to the missing teen as ‘ _his Yamashita-kun’_ , “Yamashita-kun’s name is Toru?”

“Da-ka-ra,” Ryota said slowly, like he’s explaining to a mentally retarded person, “I’ve been telling you about him from the start, _deshou_? Toru-nii lives in a scary place and he shut the door at my face so it’s clear that he doesn’t want to see anyone right now!”

Takahiro felt himself sweat at that.

He felt like a complete idiot. Well, he’s not that close to Yamashita-kun to know that his name was Toru! Why would he even bother to remember his students’ first names in the first place?!

_And yet you know Ryota and Tomoya’s names, aho._

_Argh!_

Anyways, Taka can’t give up now. _It’s now or never!_

He need answers. Clarifications. _Explanations on what these feelings are._

He needs to see Yamashita-kun _right now!_

He sighed and pulled the most serious look he can muster, before facing the teens again, “I don’t care. Give me his fucking address, Ryota.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Ryota said that his Toru-nii lives in a scary place, Taka thought that he will be entering a _thug-filled alley_. He thought that Yamashita-kun lives in the downtown where the other, dark, side of the society dwells not in this…

_THIS MOTHERFUCKING HUGE BUILDING, DAMMIT!_

Takahiro can feel his knees shaking as he looked up the towering condominium building. It’s located near the centre of Tokyo, around the place meant for the elites and of the upper-class of society. Just by standing here, looking like a _hopeless, lost child_ —Taka can already feel the judging looks from the people who are going out of the building.

_D-don’t look at me like that!_

Taka gulped and manned up, because if not now, _when will he enter the damned place?!_ He took quick steps towards the rotating glass doors and made his way inside the building. To say that the lobby was lavished, luxurious is a _huge understatement_. Taka’s eyes hurt just by looking at the _big-ass_ chandelier hanging on the high ceiling. It sparkles like it’s been studded with a gazillion pieces of diamonds and Taka can’t help but wonder _how much it’ll cost…_

_Chigau, chigau! I’m not here for sight-seeing!_

Right!

He inwardly nodded and padded towards the front desk. The pretty lady smiled when he noticed him approaching, “How may I help you, sir?”

Taka swallowed again, “Uh, is Yamashita Toru-san here? I’m… I’m his Music Teacher…”

 

* * *

 

 

Takahiro stared at the nameplate on the dark, mahogany door. It says Yamashita alright but he can’t still wrap his head around the fact that the kid actually lives in this posh place. _I mean, if he’s rich enough to have a unit here, then why bother to come into a school full of can’t-be-helped teenagers?_

He really is a huge mystery, huh?

Taka sighed and rang the doorbell. He doesn’t want— _he couldn’t_ —wait anymore. It’s either Yamashita-kun would face him right here, right now, or Taka would go home empty-handed. He was actually starting to prepare a _heart-wrenching_ speech when the door was pulled open, revealing a stranger.

WHAT.

“Y-yamashita-kun!?” Taka’s eyes snapped wide as he take a good look at the teen in front of him. There—standing in all his glory—was Yamashita Toru with the same bored, heavily lidded eyes, the same nose, the same thin lips pulled down in a frown, the exact same stance _BUT with a different hair colour_ , “You died your hair?!”

Wow.

_Great, Taka. This is the first time you’ve met for what, 2 weeks, and the first thing you say is how he dyed his hair blond. Great._

Just _great._

Taka wanted to slap himself. Seriously.

Yamashita-kun doesn’t seemed to be amused at his silly shits because he just regarded him with a cold, calculating look. _Gone_ were the warm, small smiles. _Gone_ were the eyes the stare at him as if he’s the _most precious_ thing in the world.

_Gone._

“What are you doing here, sensei?” Yamashita-kun asked in his usual deep voice, crossing his arms over his chest and blocking the doorway as if he doesn’t have any plan to let Taka in, “did you lost your way or what?”

_Yamashita-kun is gone._

Taka’s throat decided to constrict at that. This…this is not him anymore.

Where had _he_ go?

Where did _Yamashita-kun_ go?

Where did _his_ Yamashita-kun go?

“I…” he started, his lips quivering in the attempt to make his voice sound strong and confident, “You’re not attending the classes anymore so I… I want to make sure that…” he looked down on his shoes as if it’s the most interesting thing in the world because he couldn’t stand that stare— _those eyes stained with hurt, with betrayal, with loathing, with accusations_ —anymore, “…that you’re doing…fine..?”

“ _Why_ would you?” Yamashita-kun asked icily, “You didn’t even bothered to tell me that you’re not coming on that day,” he said, words being spat harshly making Taka cringe with every syllable spoken, “If it’s not for Ryota telling me that you’ve gone with Satoh-sensei in a seminar somewhere, I’ll probably still be there—waiting for someone who _doesn’t even give a fuck_ about me.”

“N-no!” Taka snapped his head up at that, “Y-you’re _wrong_! I didn’t… I—,”

_I’m worried about you._

_How are you doing these days?_

_Did you caught a cold because of the rain?_

_Why are you not going to school anymore?_

_Why did you dyed your hair?_

_Why are you staring at me like that?_

_Why?_

So much questions. Taka wanted to asked so, _so much_ questions but he couldn’t find the strength to do so. Well, _how can he_ —when Yamashita-kun is staring at him as if he’s the _most ruthless, uncaring, disgusting person_ in the whole fucking universe?

“I’ve _waited_ for you, sensei…” Yamashita-kun’s voice is so soft, so low, so full of anguish that it made Taka feel even worse, “Do you know how _painful_ it was..?”

Taka just stared up at him—his eyes glazing with unshed tears, his heart _clenching and squeezing_ painfully within his chest and his hands…his hands aching to touch that face, to cradle it between his palms and tell Yamashita-kun how _wrong_ he is, how _worried_ Taka had been, how _sorry_ Taka is for making him wait, how Taka _loves_ him…

…

…

…

WAIT.

_Matte, matte, MATTE!_

WHAT?!

…

_Did I just…_

_Did I just **unconsciously** admitted that I have some feelings—that I love this—this Yamashita Toru?!_

_The psychic, perverted stalking piece of shit?!_

_OH GOD._

**_Ohmymotherfuckinggod._ **

Taka wobbled and if not for Yamashita-kun’s arms that steadied his form, he’ll probably end up on the floor, curling in confusion and humiliation. Yamashita-kun had probably seen the look of horror on his face because he instantly abandoned the scathing look he’s been throwing at him since he arrived, and replaced it with a worried one— _with the look his Yamashita-kun has always been giving Taka._

“H-hey? What’s wrong sensei?” he asked, his free hand roaming on the teacher’s forehead to check his temperature, “Are you alright?”

“It’s _wrong_ …” Taka mumbled—his eyes were wide, glazed and has this somewhat _crazed_ look on them.

“What..?”

“ _Everything’_ s wrong…”

“Sensei? What are you saying, sensei..?”

“Both _men_ falling in love…” he said, voice barely above a whisper that made Yamashita-kun froze on his spot. His jaws tightened and his hold on to Taka’s arms slackened.

“If you came here just to tell me that—,”

But Taka couldn’t hear him anymore. He was so lost in his thoughts, so lost in the sea of right and wrong. His mind is screaming **no** — _this isn’t right, never been right_. That he’s gonna ruin this kid’s future. That he doesn’t deserve to be with someone, _that he doesn’t deserve Yamashita-kun’s affections._

But his heart— _oh his heart._

It’s practically pounding with yes _YES_ **_YES_** — _don’t let him go—don’t let this chance pass by you dumb fuck._

“A teacher and a student falling in love…”

“Da-ka-ra—,”

Yamashita-kun is…

Yamashita-kun is the only one who tenderly embraces Taka— _the Takahiro who couldn’t be honest with his feelings._

“I—it’s _wrong_ ,” Taka repeated, his vision getting blurry as streams of tears flowed from his red-rimmed eyes. He pulled himself out of the trance he’d been trapped into and stared— _stared at the ever-handsome face before him_ , “I—it’s really, _really_ wrong **_but_** I… I…I _think_ I’m in love with you, Yamashita-kun.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Takahiro was lying on the queen-size bed. The weather had been awful these days, the cold December air is creeping into his bones like a _damn motherfucker_ so he just spent most of his free time lying in the bed, wrapped with layers and layers of blankets and sheets to keep him warm.

He’s been watching videos since he finished preparing dinner. He doesn’t want to eat yet and the cake is still baking in the oven so he took that time to get cozy and relax and watch foreign music videos on his iPad.

He was busy scrolling when the door of the room opened, revealing a grumpy looking and slightly-aged Yamashita-ku— ** _Toru_** ( _they’ve been on first name basis since they’d started dating 3 years ago_ )—revealing a slightly-aged yet undeniably still handsome-looking Toru.

“About damn time you come home, idiot,” Taka mumbled and watched as Toru untangled the black scarf from his shoulder and shake the snow away from his suit. The younger man, then free himself from the confines of the black overcoat which joined the discarded scarf on the floor, “The cake will be done in a few minutes. Do you want me to heat up the food now?”

He toss the iPad somewhere on the huge bed and was about to get out of the comfy blankets when Toru practically dives onto him—“ _GAH! You’re heavy, you idiot_!” he screeched when the blond crawled like a worm upwards and settled his head onto Taka’s chest—which is madly beating because of shock, by the way.

“Cuddle _now_ ,” Toru childishly mumbled against his chest—his voice slightly muffled by his sweater—as he wrapped his arms around Taka’s petite waist under the covers, “Food _later._ ”

_Well, aren’t you one spoiled brat?_

“The cake might burn, you know?” Taka huffed but allowed the younger to snuggle against him nonetheless. Toru’s blonde hair is tickling his chin so he raise a hand to straighten the strands and keep them away from his face— _not that I hate it, Toru’s shampoo smells really, really nice…_

“Are you…” he stopped sniffing— _albeit unconsciously_ —when he noticed that Toru has been staring up at him. His chin resting on Taka’s chest as he regarded him with a smug smirk, “…sniffing me again, _Takahiro?_ You really _love_ my shampoo, huh?”

“I—I don’t,” he stuttered, his face heating up in an alarming rate under the intense and totally-annoying stare of the younger man, “Don’t fucking stare at me like _that_ , dammit?!”

“Eh? Why not?” Taka’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets when Toru adapted an innocent tone yet his face is suggesting something else— _something that includes getting out of clothes and getting skin-to-skin action_ —“Besides, I turned 21 today, I’m not a child anymore, sensei~”

_Uh-oh…_

“Uh…” Taka’s eyes averted their gaze when he saw that damn, perverted grin on  Toru’s face.

“I’ve been waiting for this day _for ages_ ,” he said as he straightened up, kneeling on the bed and straddling the teacher’s thighs, “Let’s enjoy the night, ne, _Takahiro-sensei_?” he said, voice full of _desire_ , of l _onging_ for the teacher he loves so _dearly._

“Uhm…” Taka’s mind melted like a _goo_ the instant that Toru lowered the tone of his voice and when he felt his cold hands pulling the hem of his sweater up, “…the…the cake might… _ah_ …”

 

* * *

 

 

That night, before Toru’s 21st birthday ended, the two shared a sumptuous ( _even if they’re only reheated_ ) meal and a _totally_ burnt cake.

The food was _gross_ , but at least, they’re _fucking_ happy.

Or _happily_ fucking each other.

_Whatever._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think~!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
